Perdition
Perdition is the largest city in The Wastes. It exists in the scarred land and is part of The Empire, technically as a part of the Arca region. Description Also known colloquially as “the scar,” this region is a desolate wasteland, the husk of a once great nation that was destroyed in a war amongst mages. The country is now twisted and barren, especially so in the portions where the magic still lingers. Life is hard there, but not impossible, and the people who settle there are as tough and gritty as the land. The scar is a hard place to make a living, but attractive if its reputation isn’t enough to scare you off. The mage war has left the land infused with magic, and it is rich in natural resources, magical and not. Many settlements have been founded there (some backed by corporations, others by independents) that are built around mining and raiding the scar for its goods. The money is generally agreed to be well worth the danger. The settlements of the scar are all independently governed and owned, with rules and institutions varying from settlement to settlement. The lack of region-wide laws – and the ease with which someone can, with enough daring, disappear - has given the entire area a reputation for lawlessness. The wastes are generally considered outside the reach of law, especially now that the empress has fallen, and have always been a hub for crime. Settlements are managed more or less feudally and run by the dominant guild in the area. These guilds, comprised mostly of mercenaries, will at times engage in war against one another, and there are some especially intense rivalries that more often than not lead to bloody fights and deaths whenever members cross paths. Beyond the threat of chaos, the wastes also teem with a great number of twisted beasts and monsters. All manners of things stalk and prowl the land, and more adventurers and opportunists have been lost to them than anything else in the wastes. The largest and richest settlement in the wastes is a large, walled-off city named Perdition that is trapped in eternal night. No one knows why the sky is always dark and the stars are always shining there, but most put it down to the same thing that’s made the scar the abomination that it is: magic. The city is where mercenaries and their financiers meet to arrange expeditions, peddle and trade goods, spend their money unwisely, compete in the arena, and sleep for the night without having to worry about being torn apart by monsters. Perdition is generally regarded as the safest settlement of the wastes, but admittedly, that isn’t saying much. The four major guilds of the wastes coexist in Perdition, keeping each other, smaller guilds, and independent ne’er-do-wells in check. While technically under Imperial control, Perdition has always managed its own affairs – goods and resources usually make it back to the Empire proper, making any direct intervention more trouble than it would be worth. Most people agree that the openness of external trade channels is part of a deliberate political move by the city-states shadowy king, but given how profitable the model has been, it is unlikely anything will change with the fall of the Empire. Additional info *'Key concepts': Lawlessness, freedom, frontier) *'Virtues': Freedom, adventure *'Vices': Chaos, danger *'People who would live here': Isabela, Han Solo, Kenpachi, Wrex, Hellboy, Crocodile, Lady Eboshi Gallery Perdition.jpg|Perdition perditionbridge.jpg|The walls perditioninnercity.jpg|Inner city perditionshell.jpg|Back wall Category:APlaces Category:Anamnesis